Pierrot Hearts
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: She is a pierrot who was always abused by her master and bullied by the townspeople. And she also wasn't allowed to take her mask off. She always lied and felt pain until one day she met a certain boy named Len.Will he be able to change her? Rin x Len\ Non-incest\ Pierrot!Rin Rated T: Whipping, abuse etc.
1. Chapter 1: I'm okay, Kaito

Ooh! Another fanfic! Maybe I should finish the other one before I should make a new one….. Feh!  
Disclaimer: I…. don't…..own…vocaloid

Pierrot Hearts

"You stupid little clown! You weren't entertaining enough today!" Yelled a brown haired man as he continued whipping a little girl named Rin.

"Master! Stop!" Yelled two boys who came running. One who had long purple hair tied in a ponytail, called Gakupo, held his master's hand while the blue-haired boy named Kaito helped the poor girl up.  
"Are you okay?" Kaito softly asked the girl, who for now, is on the ground bleeding. "Ugh! You disappoint me" The man who went the name of "master" scowled and gave a disgusted look at Rin.  
"No dinner for tonight!" He continued and left.

"Rin….. can you stand up?" Kaito said putting the girls arm around his head. She was very small, so it was easy to carry her up. The girl softly nodded but she fell down. "I don't think so…" Kaito said softly.

"Sigh, Rin, you shouldn't really lie. Atleast not to us. We've been your friends since we came here and you should only lie to the audiences" Gakupo said as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll go get a first-aid kit. Kaito, why don't you wipe the blood off her with that towel of yours?" Gakupo said and left off.

Kaito nodded and grabbed his towel. "Now Rin, in order for me to wipe that blood off…. You need to take off that mask. You may not know, your face could be _really _bloody and scarred" Kaito said and carefully tried to remove Rins mask.

Even though he tried to convince her, she just held on to the mask. "No! Master might get mad" She yelled but her voice sounded very husky. "Master won't get mad if he doesn't know" Kaito said but he just realized something…

He still doesn't know what she looked like.

She always wore a pierrot mask and she always wore baggy clothes but had tights and leotards underneath them covering her entire body. All he knew was what the back of her head and her feet looked like. He has known for 6 years already yet she still hasn't shown him any of her face.

"No, I'm sorry Kaito but I don't want to risk anything. If master finds out that I took off my mask he might….." She stopped and looked away. Master was a dangerous man and he OWNED Rin.

_~~8 years ago~~~_

_A little young 6-year old blonde was wandering around the town during a winter night._  
_"Mommy, daddy? Are you here? Big sis? Anyone?!" She tried yelling but she was very cold._  
_She hugged herself tightly trying to keep herself warm and then, she sat down on the streets crying._  
_"Mommy! Daddy! Big Sis! Please…. Don't tell me you left me here" She said crying._

_It was true…. Her family did leave her._  
_Her own father hated her because she wasn't as beautiful as her mother or sister_  
_Her own mother could care less about her_  
_Her sister loved her but she didn't want to risk her own life for Rin's_

_She was much too young to understand anything but she was too sick and cold too think_  
_She was also very hungry_  
_The harsh winter night had gotten more and more colder_  
_She could feel a cold come by_  
_And the cold street floors weren't much help_

_She felt like dying that moment_  
_It was far too much for a 6-year old girl_  
_She slowly closed her eyes but then…._  
_She saw a man in front of her_  
_He was staring at her, no, he was observing her_  
_"I-is there anything wrong?" She asked nervously as he kept observing her_  
_"Little girl, do you have a place to live?" He said_  
_She shook her head no_  
_"Do you like the circus?" The man continued to ask_  
_She felt confused for a moment but slowly nodded her head._  
_"Good, I happen to be a circus owner you know?" He said as he nodded his own head and tapped his chin_  
_She was still confused_  
_"Are you good at gymnastics? Or maybe balancing?" The man kept on asking_  
_She didn't know what to say. She wasn't given proper education so such words were unfamiliar to her_  
_"Hello?" The man tried to get back her education by waving a hand in front of her_  
_She then looked at him and said " I-I don't know…."_  
_The man then continued to observe her and then said_  
_"I see, well I guess I could fix that. Come" He said as he put a hand in front of him for her to grab_  
_She hesitated a bit but accepted it._

_He wasn't lying about being a circus owner._  
_She saw that he owned a travelling circus_  
_There were clowns, magicians and other performers_  
_She was very shocked and then he led her into a room_

_The room wasn't too bad_  
_It had a cheap but good enough bed, a small desk, and a shelf with three books_  
_"This will be your room for now" said Master_  
_"Thank you" Rin said softly_

_He was very kind and gentle to her for the first few days but when the second week passed, he became a monster._  
_He kept teaching Rin on how to become a clown or as the French would call them "Pierrot"_  
_She was taught on how to balance on a ball, or how to unicycle and all other dangerous stunts_  
_It was too much for a girl her age but master wouldn't understand_  
_He kept whipping her on every mistake she had_

_When she was 7, she already became the circus' star_  
_She was loved by the audience because of her amazing tricks and age_  
_Although, it was only her adorable hair and figure that could be shown_  
_Her face and body was covered because of the wounds, scars and bruises master had left on her_

_People wouldn't think that she was cute if they knew she was actually….. broken.  
The only one who had seen her face was master…. And that was when she was only 6  
She would continue making a show and would be punished if it was bad_

_She was also threatened that if she would remove her mask, she would be brutally punished that would hurt much more than before._

_Gakupo and Kaito met her at the age of eight._  
_Gakupo was a magician and Kaito was a lion tamer_  
_They were her only friends._

Kaito kept looking at Rin pitifully and Gakupo came back holding a first-aid kit. "Rin, please…. We need to take off that mask" Gakupo commanded. His voice raised.

"No!" Rin yelled as she stood up from Kaito's lap but she choked and lied back down. "Rin…" the two boys said softly in unison.

"It's okay guys….. really" she said but they knew she was lying. She fell asleep on Kaito's lap and he ruffled her hair. "Sigh, she's so stubborn" Gakupo said as he sat next to Kaito. "We can't blame her, though. She is very scared of master" Kaito looked at her and continued ruffling her hair. Gakupo just turned and sighed.

"I'm going to get some dinner. I'll bring yours here" He said and left, again. "Rin…. Please, I hope that you could be happy and joyful. _Without us_" He whispered to her ear but he knew she wasn't listening.

Gakupo came back holding two plates. They were filled with rice, chicken and eggs. "Master told me not to give her any" Gakupo sadly said. "Gakupo, we've been friends ever since we were 4. I KNOW you couldn't resist feeding her" Kaito grinned. Gakupo just looked away and gave him his food.

Minutes later, Rin woke up. "Here you go Rin" Kaito said holding his plate. It had some rice, slices of chicken and a small piece of egg. "That's not all" Gakupo said as he put his leftovers on the plate.  
"It's okay guys, really" She said as she pushed away the plate. Gakupo and Kaito shared a worried looked but turned into smirks. She knew something was up.

"Well, if you won't eat, we'll have to force you!" Gakupo said and he held up his hands and moved his fingers. He was going to tickle her! He pushed Rin to the ground and tickled her neck and Kaito joined him. Rin couldn't help but laugh "Okay! Fine! I will eat!" She said still laughing but she choked when they let her go. "Rin! Are you alright?" Kaito said worriedly and held her tight. She wanted to nod but she was much too tired and weak.

"Sigh, here" he gave Rin the plate but Rin only grabbed a small piece of chicken and snuck it into her mouth. The food was very small so there was no need to remove her mask. "I'm full now" she lied again.  
Gakupo and Kaito were more than worried. "Anyway, I think we should hit the hay now" she said weakly.

They all nodded in agreement. They all knew that there would be another performance in two days and tomorrow was going to be a harsh day. Of course it was! Master would brutally abuse Rin just so she could be perfect for the performance.

Rin slept on the ground on her small sack. Ever since Rin turned 10, she was no longer allowed to sleep on her bed. It was because of the new performer, her master's favourite. Rin did her best to sleep well despite the pain she felt around her body. She knew she was bleeding, she knew she had more scars, she knew she needed help. But she couldn't be helped, she had to remove her mask along with her costume if she needed to be healed.

She wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Gakupo and Kaito were very worried about her especially knowing what will happen in the near future.

-The Day After-

They were right about the brutal training and practices. Rin did her best but it wasn't enough. Master kept on whipping and whipping her until she got it right.

"Balancing on a ball! It's a very simple trick yet you couldn't do that?!" He kept yelling at her as he whipped her. All the other performers would just stand there and pity her but a few others just laughed.

Kaito and Gakupo were already professionals at their tricks but they practiced just so they could see Rin and not be a bother to the others. They wanted to run to her and protect her from master but they couldn't. They could only watch and pity her from a distance.

It went on and on like that for the entire day. The practice ended at 11 at night. Rin was bleeding all over her body even though she just denied it. The pain was very hard on her and she tried her best not to scream. She was already crying and could taste her own blood and sweat mix together.

Kaito and Gakupo kept comforting her and kept on telling her she needed medical attention but she kept denying. They even tried to force her but she was very stubborn and even tickling her didn't stop her.

They finally gave up but they slept right next to her just in case anything happens. Kaito slept on her right and Gakupo on her left. They all slept but not well….. the travelling circus was on a bumpy road and it would hurt their heads. It was okay for Kaito and Gakupo but it made Rin's head bleed even more….

Kaito grabbed his towel and wrapped it around the back of Rin's head. It was bleeding and he thought that she might die soon. He grabbed the first-aid kit and kept on finding the bruise. He put a band aid when he finally found it, right after he put his medical stuff, though. He kissed the place he put the band aid on and whispered with a bit of tears

"I'm sorry Rin, but soon you will be alone"

-Chapter end-

Don't worry guys, Len will appear soon and Rin wouldn't die (maybe). I will also continue the other story if you think I'm giving up, then you're wrong. Please read and review. Oh and by the way, Rin is wearing cute baggy clothes and the tights and leotards fit so she doesn't look ugly. I put in baggy clothes because I recently found out that Pierrot's wear baggy clothes and they are French.


	2. Chapter 2: When I met you

Yay! 2 reviews already! I'm still not sure about this, though. Well please enjoy! By the way, "~~~~" this means that the point of view changed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid

Pierrot Hearts

Today was the day, the performance day. It was usual for the circus to have performance days but what made Rin and the others nervous was the location.

Paris

They had to do their best to impress the audience. The others were mostly nervous about the number of people in the crowd but the thing Rin, Kaito and Gakupo were nervous about was what horrible punishment master would give if Rin failed to impress.

_Meanwhile~~~_

Ugh! Today, I'm going to the circus with my friends. I don't hate the circus but I was not in the mood right now.

"Why do I have to go?" I complained.  
"Hmph! Well, I don't want to go either but I'm practically forced to besides you're my best friend so if I go through bad things you come with me" Mikuo said.  
"Come on guys! It would be fun!" Miku, Mikuo's sister, chirped as she dragged us both to the circus.

"Len, I thought you loved the circus" Neru, my girlfriend, said.  
"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood right now" I told her.  
They all chuckled. I can't understand these guys at all.  
"By the way, why did you bring us here anyway? You already have a lot of people with you" I said noticing the presence of their other friends, Teto, Gumi, SeeU, Miki and a lot of other girls.  
"The more the merrier" Miku chuckled.

We all arrived at the circus. We talked, well, the girls did, as Mikuo and I just waited until the show started.

A man then appeared and announced that the show was about to begin. I just waited and it finally started.

The show wasn't very bad. The performances were quite entertaining and amazing. This circus was much better than the other ones. Hours passed and then the man said that a certain pierrot will show up next.

Moments later, a little pierrot with short, golden hair appeared. She looked rather cute even though her entire body was covered. I just continued watching…

~~~~~~

I tried very hard to keep my balance and everything. My trick? Well, I was suppose to balance on a ball and fall off and make everyone laugh.

I did pretty well on the balancing part and continued circling around the area for a few rounds but then I realized, I should have fell off right now! I wanted to fall but something kept stopping me,  
_**fear?**_ No, I was already used to this  
_**timing? **_ Maybe, but I already needed to fall  
_**lack of knowledge?**_ No, master already forced me to learn this

What? I just couldn't fall off. I became worried, master might get mad at me and hurt me more. I wanted to fall and needed to but I couldn't. What's wrong with me?

I knew the people were aware of this, it was a simple and popular trick , so they were doubtful that I still haven't fell. I tried my best but just before I could do my 7th round I felt a small rock hit my forehead.  
It was small but the aim was strong. I fell and it actually hurt because I was surprised.

Luckily, the audience laughed at me so that made me happy even though the back of my head was bleeding. I got up as quick as I could and bowed. I then looked at the audience and saw a boy, a certain blonde haired boy, crying. Crying? Shouldn't he be laughing? He was looking at me tearfully and pitifully, the emotions only Kaito and Gakupo would show towards me.

I decided to go and comfort him. I ran to the audience ignoring the gasps of the shocked people. I wanted him to laugh with the others even if I knew master would get mad at me.

I touched the boys hand, which he used to wipe his tears, and held his head. "It's okay, boy. I'm alright, no need to worry about me because I'm just a clown here to make you smile. I don't get hurt at all, see?" I told him and pointed my fingers to my mask. I hoped he bought it, that's what I usually do to little children but it might work.

Sadly, it didn't. He kept on crying and crying and then I tried to comfort him again. "Boy, if you smile for me, all the pain I feel right now will disappear" I told him. I did my best to make him happy but instead he gave me a glare with his still-teary eyes and suddenly he grabbed my wrist and ran pulling me along with him.

I tried to pull myself away but he was very strong and he was running very quickly. He then stopped and I saw that he led me to the back of the circus. I became very curious of his actions and before I could speak he said "Don't lie to me, okay?! I know you're hurt! I hate liars!" He said raising his voice.

I was dumbfounded at that time. Was he really worried of me? It was hard to accept because the only people who cared about me wee Kaito and Gakupo. "I…." I looked away but felt something…. His hand was on my mask!

"I'm going to remove your mask and see if there are any wounds or bruises" He said and tried to get a better hold of it but I slapped his hand away. "No!" I yelled and looked away. "Why not? I promise I won't hurt or tease you!" He said as he rubbed his hand.

"Don't worry! I'm fine I tell you! I don't feel any pain at all!" I lied, I felt pain everywhere and I was doing my best to keep standing. He gave me a sad and worried face, he knew I was lying. I always do. "Well, atleast tell me your name, maybe we could be friends. My name is Len, I'm Len Kagamine" He said and put his hand in front of me so I could shake it.

I hesitated for a bit but I shook his fingertips shyly and muttered "Rin…""Rin? That's all? No surname?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Oh" he muttered. "Well, I better get going now" I told him and ran off.  
I was scared what master would do to me now that I had ran off.

I reached the backstage and saw sad Kaito and sad Gakupo with angry master. He glared at me for a few seconds and the he screamed, "Rin! Come here!" he demanded.

I did as he said and went to him as I faced the ground. I prepared myself the worst. As expected, he pushed me to the ground and whipped me, HARD.

I wanted to cry. My face, body and head were already covered in blood. It hurts! I want it to end! I wanted to stop the pain! I wanted somebody to help me but I couldn't. I don't want to worry anybody so I just endured the pain. I moaned in pain but I tried to make my moans short and silent so no one would know.

After that, master finally left me. I could feel the blood around me. I felt like all the pain in the world was on me. As always, Kaito and Gakupo approached me and comforted me. Gakupo wiped away the blood on the ground and Kaito tried to massage me and wiped away the blood spilling out of my body. It freaking hurts!

"Rin…" I heard Kaito whisper softly with tears in his voice. It was always like this, I would always feel the pain but he would be the one to end up crying. I put my hand on his chin but he removed it carefully.

~~~~

Kaito watched Rin tearfully. He could feel the pain on her body on his heart. He hated seeing her like this, he loved Rin so much. He would sometimes mistaken her as his younger sister. He put his hands on the back of her hand and sure enough, it was filled with blood. He wiped all the blood away and kissed the back of her head.

Gakupo also watched Rin pitifully, he wanted to cry as well but fought it. He carefully removed Rins bangs and saw that the mask was about to break. Of course it was! But Rin was probably more broken. "Master is a very cold and heartless beast" he thought to himself.

~~~~

I ran back to my friends after I comforted (kind of) the girl.  
"Len! Where have you been? We were worried about you! We thought that clown-girl kidnapped you!" Neru said worriedl girl.  
"Len! Where have you been? We were worried about you! We thought that clown-girl kidnapped you!" Neru said worriedly.  
"Don't worry, I only had a small chat with the girl" I told her, I got a bit bothered that she would think that Rin was like that. She was very pitiful.  
"A chat, huh? Don't tell me you're going to try and add her to your little harem of yours? Haha" Mikuo said.  
Neru and I scowled at him and she said "Of course Len wouldn't do that! Len loves me and he is _waaaay_ to good for a clown! She's just some idiot clown asking for attention, I mean, she went to the audience and touched Len!"

I felt hurt when she thought that Rin was like that. Rin was very sweet, kind and caring and even though she was stupid for denying that she was hurt, she is not an idiot.

"Hey guys, I'm going to sleep at my grandma's house so I'm not going home" I lied. It's not that I wanted to go somewhere else but I didn't want to walk with them especially after Neru accused Rin of such thing.

I waved them goodbye and walked went on another road. I felt tears escaping my eyes. I was hurt by what Neru said about Rin. But why? I only met the girl today and we didn't have that much of a conversation. Did I…. fall in love with her? No! It couldn't be! But… I do wish to see her again.

-_chapter end-_

-  
Hm…. This chapter is shorter than the other one sadly. But right now, I need inspiration. I need to make this story long. Ironic right? I already planned the ending but not how it goes? Oh yeah, please read and review! And forgive me for typos, wrong grammar, incorrect use of words and spelling errors! Don't forget to review and read my other story as well! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: New friends?

Hey there! Third chapter! Thanks for all your support and suggestions! Again, forgive me for typos, wrong grammar, wrong word usage etc. Tell me if I also forgot anything…  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of vocaloid

Note: I decided to use POV because it might get confusing if I use ~~~~ instead.  
I also changed Rin's outfit because tights and leotards were so unfitting for a pierrot. Now she wears gloves and long socks.

Pierrot Hearts:

Rin's POV

It hurts! My body still aches from yesterday. I woke up earlier than usual even though it was a free day, meaning no practice or anything like that. I realized that I was sleeping on Kaitos lap and Gakupo s arm was wrapped around Kaito. Meaning the three of us slept together in an awkward way.

I smiled under my mask and poked Kaitos chin. He opened one eye and yawned. He stretched his arms while yawning and bent back a bit causing Gakupo to slip and fall. He got up angrily and glared and Kaito. Kaito just smiled innocently. Sigh.

" Good morning!" Kaito started. "G' morning" Gakupo and I replied. I tried to stand up but my body still hurts a lot. "Be careful Rin" Kaito said as he helped me up. I nodded and stumbled a bit but Kaito caught me.

"Rin, we need to remove some blood" Gakupo said as he pointed to my stomach. There was a large spot of blood. I slowly nodded. It was alright for me to take off my clothes. Master told me that I was allowed to take my clothes off as long as I don't remove my mask.

I slowly removed my socks and gloves. My hands weren't bloody at all. It just had a few bruises but no damage from last night. My feet though, were very bloody. My left foot had a large wound and there was still a bit of blood dripping.

Kaito wiped away the blood and Gakupo put a large band aid around it. I squealed a bit when Kaito wiped it off. After Gakupo put the band aid he said "Rin, I know you still have more".

"Should I remove my trousers?" I asked them. Kaito and Gakupo blushed furiously and looked away. Perverts.

"Uh…. No, that's not what I mean Rin" Gakupo said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and he pointed to my mask. "Your face. Remove your mask" He continued removing that nervous look of his.

"Don't worry, master is not here. He said he was going to visit his cousin." Kaito said probably noticing my hesitation. "No, don't worry. I don't feel any blood on my face" I lied. My face hurt the most! I could feel blood on my cheek and my forehead. It hurt most because the mask gave more pain. There were really tiny cracks on the mask and some of the pieces would fall or my skin would get painfully squeezed by the cracks.

Kaito and Gakupo glared at me and shook their heads making "tsk" sounds. "Look Rin, you should not be like that towards us. We know you're hurt. Please don't lie." Gakupo said sternly. "But…." I started but decided not to finish. The two boys just sighed.

Kaito put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair and Gakupo just kept staring at me worriedly.

Kaito's POV

I kept on ruffling Rin's hair. I pitied her not only because she was really bloody and hurt…. She also had no friends. Gakupo and I were her only friends.

Then an idea came to my mind. "Rin! Let's go visit the town and make friends!" I happily said. Gakupo glared at me. I know it would risky but hey, master said he won't be coming until four tomorrow morning. And it would bring joy to Rin, hopefully.

"But…. Won't master get mad?" Rin said worriedly. "Don't worry, he said he will not come back until tomorrow. Plus, we'll be coming with you" I told her still smiling. Gakupo gave me a worried look but Rin stared at me…. (I think) curiously. I think, well the way her head was tilted seemed so….

"I mean, don't you want to have friends Rin?" I asked her without removing my smile. She looked down and nodded. "Then let's go! F master finds out, I will take blame and I already have good excuses" I told her and grabbed her and Gakupo's wrist and pulled them outside.

Gakupo's POV

Geez, what was Kaito thinking? But then again, he had a point. I heard master say that our stay in Paris would be longer than usual and it would be nice if Rin gets friends. They might visit her often and she would be less lonely.

Rin's POV

I was still pretty nervous. What if master finds out? I know Kaito said it would be okay and he'd take blame but still…. I mean, what if the villagers won't like me? I'm just a pierrot after all. It's not like I am socially active or anything. I can't say I'm shy but I'm just not good at having friends. Kaito and Gakupo and maybe that Len kid were my only friends.

Only those three loved me and I'm still unsure about Len…

Finally, Kaito stopped his running and loosened his grasp. "Look Rin" He said pointing to a group of girls around my age chatting and stuff.

"Make friends" He said and slowly gave me pushes but I looked at him and said "But, what if they won't like me? What if I scare them?" I asked him shyly. "Don't worry, Rin. They might like you." Kaito said but I know he sounded worried.

Gakupo looked at us worried as well. I mean, friends? Me? Nope. I'm not saying I like it but I'm already used to being unloved or loved only by a little. I didn't want to disappoint Kaito, though. I liked his smile and wanted it to stay there and not look worried. So I gathered up all my courage. I paused a bit but then told the two "Fine…."

Kaito gave me a thumbs up and gave me his precious little smile but Gakupo stil looked worried. I gulped at this but I did it for Kaito. Although, I was nervous because if I failed…. Kaito might get depressed and feel guilt because I didn't do my best.

"Hey guys…. Can you um, go get some food? Don't worry, I'm going to make friends. I'm just a bit hungry and I want to taste the food they sell here in Paris." I lied to them, as always. They gave me confused looks but nodded and left.

Neru's POV

Okay, so I was there talking to my friends and gossiping about last night. About Len and that clown girl….  
What just happened? Len looked depressed that night and he did take a while talking to that girl. Were they secretly dating? No, that would be impossible. This was the first time that circus visited us and why would Len fall in love with a clown? Well, practically she is a pierrot but what's the difference?

"But what if Len really does like her?" Gumi said  
"No way! Have you seen her? Her face probably had a mask to cover her ugliness!" I said  
There were about 5 of us and we talked endlessly.

And to our surprise guess who rudely interrupted? And it was pretty freaky to have something like that join us.

Rin's POV

Okay, I am really nervous right now. But I have to try. I approached the girls slowly and nervously as they just gave me weird stares.

"Um….. hi" I nervously said. They just continued staring at me like I was some freak, but then again, I am wearing clown's clothes and a mask.

"My name is Rin, let's be friends! Please…" I said quickly and nervously. The girls gave glances at each other and the chatted for a bit and then they all looked at me with grins on their faces. Huh?

A girl with brownish-gold hair approached me still smirking. I'm guessing she was the leader if they were a group.

"Sure, let's be friends…" she said and put her hand in front of me. I was really shocked and happy…. I have new friends! I slowly grabbed her hand. I'm _so _happy… my life was going to change and I might just find that happiness I have always searched for….

NOT!

When I finally grabbed the girl's hand, she smirked and twisted my wrist. I felt really hurt and I fell to the ground. She was still holding my hand, rather tightly, and kicked me. And the joined her as well….

Ouch! I could feel the heels of their sandals piercing my body. I wanted to cry in pain and get help but I can't…. I hate worrying anyone and what if Kaito and Gakupo find out?

"And that's for flirting with our Len, you freak!" said a certain scarlet-haired girl.  
"Yeah, you deserve this" Said a black-haired.  
"Go to hell already" said a pink haired  
"And don't affect our Len with your freakiness" said a green haired  
"Leave my boyfriend alone!" The brownish gold haired said and kicked me one last time before they all left.

What was that all about? I cried silently on the ground as they left laughing at my failure. I-I wanted Kaito and Gakupo to comfort me but I shouldn't. I'll just laid down for a while and get up later and tell them I met and got new friends but they were in a hurry or something.

Len's POV

I saw it… I saw everything…..

I was just passing by a certain road and heard some screaming girls. I took a peek and saw Neru and her friends surrounding something. No, a certain someone.

Rin?!

I took a closer peek and it was really her!

What the… Neru, Teto, Gumi, Miki and Rui were kicking and hurting her! I just watched from a distance and kept on witnessing Rin being bullied.

What else could I do? I'm so weak….. I just kept staring and pitying her and not do anything to help….

They finally left…. Rin was on the ground all… broken, shattered and hurt.

I wanted to help but- wait no, I WILL help!

~~Chapter end~~~

**Sigh, sorry for the typos and grammar etc.  
Also, forgive me if you are fans of those girls… I kinda hurt myself when I wrote this but I can't just have 1 enemy though and I hate myself for making Neru an enemy but it would ruin the story if it was a made up character.  
Please Review! Tell me what you think about my story and give me your suggestions and comments! **_**Please**_!


	4. Chapter 4: A necklace for your thoughts

**I decided I would make this chapter before the 9****th**** chapter of "Who Cares If World is Yours?" because I still didn't have inspiration for that story but I already planned this story out so yeah…. Well, please enjoy and etcetera.**

Disclaimer : I will never own vocaloid  
Note: ~~~~ means time skip (short) or separate thingy  
And this means said in a muffled way or so… there will be explanations****

Pierrot Hearts

~~~~~~~

Len's POV

After the girls left, I ran to Rin. "Kai-Kaito? Is that you?" She asked weakly. "Uh… no. It's me, Len" I told her.

Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was confused and shocked. "L-len? You're-" she got discontinued by her intense choking. Rin… poor thing.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" I said and grabbed her face to make her look at me. I did it quickly but gently. "Wh-what?! No! I won't!" she was surely stubborn. "Rin! Don't be stubborn! You're hurt!" I raised my voice a bit and felt tears in my eyes."But Kaito and Gakupo will- be –worried" she looked like she was having a really hard time talking because she kept being interrupted by her coughs.

"Rin, please let me help you!" I told her raising my voice even more. "No! I'm fine!" she lied to me, again. I mean, anyone with a brain would know she was hurt.

I tried to resist my urge to hug her tight and cry but the tear formed and I gripped on Rin's right hand tightly. She caressed my cheek and softly said "Len, I'm okay. Don't cry. If you stop crying all the pain I have now, might disappear." It was rather corny but still, she was trying hard to comfort me even though I was trying to comfort her.

She slowly removed my hand from hers and stopped touching my cheek. She got up slowly and stumbled. "I'm alright Len. Anyway I'm going home now" she dusted off the dirt on her baggy trousers and waved goodbye.

She stumbled as she walked away. I kept watching her pitifully and finally left.

Neru's POV (a few seconds before)

I left along with my posses after beating that girl up. I hoped she learned not to flirt with my boyfriend again but sadly, she didn't.

I looked back and saw that Len was there hugging her. What he? He looked like he was crying and she was touching his cheek. What the? Even Len and I haven't got that close!

I felt really mad and ticked off right now. How dare she! Freak, she WILL pay for this.

Rin's POV

I finally left Len and went to find Kaito and Gakupo. Luckily, I saw them at the market being surrounded by women. Well, they did have good looks not that I like them in that sort of way or anything, though. "Kaito! Gakupo! Let's go!" I yelled.

They looked at me and waved goodbye to the women. Flirts. "Oh there you are Rin" Kaito grinned.  
"Did you get any friends?" Gakupo added. "Um, yeah." I lied. "Oh Rin! Look at you! You're all dirty! Did anything bad happen?"Kaito asked worriedly finally noticing my dirty, stepped-on clothes.

"Nah, I just tripped and all, no biggie" I gave them another lie. "Let's just go" Gakupo said and he grabbed my wrist and we, along with Kaito, went back home, or atleast, went back to the circus.

"Look Rin! We bought lots of food and stuff!" Kaito said and he showed me all those things they bought. Well, unlike me, they weren't adopted or anything like that. They were paid and they had big pays too.

I saw some French bread, fruits, French fries (I can't think of anything else) and sandwiches of different fillings. Yum! They also brought some material stuff…

They were mostly ties and shoes but something caught my attention. A certain necklace. It wasn't as pretty as those pearl necklaces but it was amazing for someone like me.

It had shells as beads. Different kinds! There were also three marbles with special markings on them and another marble which was completely empty. One was coloured blue with an ice cream marking, another was purple with an eggplant and another was orange with an… well orange.

"Rin… we bought this necklace for you" Gakupo smiled and handed me the necklace. "No way!" I gasped. "It is small and not-so fragile so you can wear it even if you are performing and I'm sure master won't mind." Kaito smiled and he put the necklace around me. I love those two so much.

"As you can see, there are marbles there. It represents are odd-coloured haired and they out favourite foods. They didn't have a yellow one so we had an orange one for you. I'm the blue one, Gakupo is purple and you're—" Kaito was interrupted by Gakupo "I think she gets it…

Kaito puffed his cheeks and I just chuckled. "What about this empty one?" I asked pointing to the gray marble that looked not-so-special and ordinary. "That's for your friend! You can go get your own covering for that at the store. It's not expensive and it would be great as friendship reminders" Kaito squealed. He can be such a girl sometimes.

"That's true, Rin… and it would be a great reminder of us" Gakupo muffled his last words so I got confused but I didn't care and just played around with the necklace "Thanks guys!" I smiled at them but I doubt they know because of my mask.

The three of us just spent the day fooling around and stuff.

Len's POV

I decided to visit the Hatsune's today. I was okay with going there because for one, Mikuo is my best friend and second, Miku is _way_ to innocent to bully anyone and I didn't see any teals there.

Their mom greeted me and I got in. "Hey Mikuo" I poked the back of Mikuo's head. "What?" he said in an annoyed tone. "Nothing, hey want to go see the circus again?" I asked him sheepishly. I wanted to see Rin again. Mikuo just smirked at me and said "Why? Want to see your new target?".

"What?! NO! I just like to go see the circus and stuff, got a problem?" I blushed furiously  
"He he he, you're such a kid" Mikuo laughed and I got really ticked off.  
Miku then popped in the living room unexpectedly and smiled "Great idea Len! Let's go tonight!" Miku jumped up and down excitedly. See what I mean? A little_ too_ innocent.  
"Miku, there won't be any show tonight. I heard the next show would be next week but I doubt it will go any better" Mikuo sighed "How about the closing night?" he added quickle when he saw Miku's "awwww" face.

"Okay!" Miku squealed and gave us a peace sign and got back into her room.

"Anyway, I'm off now" I told Mikuo and he gave me his "whatever" meaning goodbye in Mikuo language.

I was pretty bored today. Mikuo's my best friend but he can get pretty boring and Neru would not be an option.

Or so I thought…

While I was walking I happened to bump into Neru.

"Len!" she said in a bit of a shock. I felt a bit angry but I didn't want to show it. "Lenny-kins! Are you busy today? We should hang out." She said in a flirty way.

I wanted to yell "no" but she's my girlfriend and I don't hate her but I am mad at her for bullying Rin and I was not busy.

"I'm not busy but I'm a little tired from last night" I lied. It was a pretty lame excuse but what else? She eyed me curiously and she nodded. "Okay~~~" she said in that flirty tone of hers.

Sigh…

Gakupo's POV

We were all on the floor and staring at the ceiling. We talked a lot today and Rin took a big leap towards freedom. I'm very proud of her and she finally made friends! I wonder if they are sweet and kind? Or maybe those fun-loving ones? Perhaps those serious but loving types? Well, I'll just ask later.

I could hear Rin's little snores. She must have fell asleep. I looked at Kaito and we both chuckled at her adorable snores.

But then…. The telephone rang. (By the way, there is a telephone in this room and we can use it) I stood up, dusted the dust off my clothes and answered it.

"Hello?" I said  
"Hello Gakupo" a deep voice said, surely a man's. Sounds familiar.  
"Um, hi. Who is this and how did you know me?" I shrugged a bit.  
"Oh of course I would know you!" the voice said again  
"Anyway, you and your friend should get ready. You will leave that place" it added.

I released the phone, shocked. He called me, no way! Well, Kaito and I have received calls from certain people lately and they would usually be people we would know. Usually it would be the managers of those big entertainment companies or sometimes Kaito's_ girl._ But this time, _he called._

Neru's POV

What's this?! Len would usually say "yes" to me when I ask him out on dates even if he was tired or half-busy but this time he denied?

He didn't seem so tired at all! Wait, maybe this is all that clown-girl's fault? I hate it! I hate her! How dare she hypnotise my boyfriend!

I will get my revenge, oh yes I will. That stupid thing doesn't know what is coming for her.

Rin's POV

Weird… I fell asleep after doing nonsense stuff with Kaito and Gakupo. I then heard something anyone would rarely hear, Gakupo's scream. Well of course I have heard him scream a lot of times but that's when he is yelling at master to stop hurting me or yell at Kaito for being stupid.

But this scream was filled with _**fear, anger and shock**_. What the… Gakupo?

I quickly woke up and sat up but I felt some pain on my back and neck. "Gakupo?! What's wrong?" I asked him. I saw that he was staring at the phone, which for now is on the ground, shocked.

Kaito was also there trying to calm Gakupo down. "He-he called me" Gakupo said scared. "Who called you?!" Kaito shook Gakupo with his hands on his shoulders but Gakupo still looked shocked. "He did…

"What?! Gakupo, please, tell us who _he_ is!" Kaito said shaking him even harder. "What's wrong?" I finally said. Gakupo slowly turned to me. He looked like he saw a ghost! "Rin…" he said tearfully.

"Wha—" before I could finish Gakupo went up to me and hugged me tight. I mean, REALLY tight. "Gakupo!" I yelled.

"Rin… I'm sorry… but Kaito and I-" he was crying so hard and soaking my trousers. He was also shaking. "Kaito and I-" he kept being discontinued by his crying. "Kaito and I will have to leave!" He forced his word out tearfully and hugged me even tighter.

What?

~~~~chapter end~~~~

**There you go! I hope you didn't get bored or confused. If you guys think I made this incomplete and not detailed enough then I'm sorry but I hate to put spoilers. Forgive me for wrong grammar, repetition, wrong word usage, incorrect spelling, typos etc.**

I hope you enjoy and also please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Gakupo's life

**Thanks for all the support guys! By the way I'm not sure if I have mentioned the ages yet but here they are (officially, if I have mentioned the ages before and are not the same with this one then they were all lies)  
Rin: 14  
Gakupo: 25  
Kaito: 24  
Len: 14  
Neru: 14  
Master: 42 (but he looks young)  
Miku: 13  
Mikuo: 15  
And so on…  
By the way, please forgive me if I had wrong calculations… please just think of them as typos  
Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid…**

Pierrot Hearts

Gakupo's POV

_~~15 years ago~~~~_

The son of the mayor, that's what they called me.  
Son? My butt! Most people who knew me didn't even know my own name, they would call me the son of the mayor. And he never even loved me!  
I should be grateful that my very is a great and successful man but then again, you can't call a person great if they can't even love their own son.

"Ugh! You piece of crap! You utterly fail me" He would usually say when I make a mistake.  
Many thought of him as the most loving and caring man ever but I beg to differ.

He never told me he loved me.  
He told me I needed to be perfect to earn his love.

I tried so hard to earn it.  
I would study up to 5 hours every night and 9 hours during weekends.  
I trained myself to learn how to play the piano and the violin.  
I would do my best to befriend the children of his friends.  
I did my best but it was never enough.  
I was unloved.

My mom loved me but she died when I was three.  
I only had one friend that I actually befriended willingly and not forced to…  
Kaito Shion  
My father despised him, though.  
He was not a child of those rich or high-ranking people but he was a child of farmers.

How I met him? Well, it happened to be playtime at school.  
I didn't have any friends who would actually talk or play with me so I would usually spend my playtime alone.  
I was on a swing kicking my legs slowly so it would move without anybody pushing it while reading a book. Until he came.  
"Hey there lonely" He smiled jokingly  
"What do you want low life?" I know it was a bit harsh and sounded a little too intelligent for a four-year old, but hey, that was who I was.

"Don't be mean! I'm only trying to befriend you!" He puffed his cheeks and began whimpering.  
"Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean. I just don't want anybody to accompany me right now. I'm a little busy, okay?" I tried to comfort him.  
He just stared at me like I was an idiot. Right, we're freaking four!  
"Uh… I mean okay, let's play" I sighed in defeat  
"Yay !" he began doing some sort of happy dance.

I never really knew that the two of us would actually be so close…

~~~~~8 years after that~~~~~

I became so fed up with my father, I wanted to show him that I could actually become more greater than he ever was.  
I wanted to go tell Kaito my wish but when I saw him, he was crying…  
"Kaito? Is that you? Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.  
"Gakupo… Mom and dad are-" he was discontinued by his tears and then I decided to find out what was wrong myself.  
I went inside their tiny house and saw Kaito's mom asleep on the bed and his dad's body was lying on the floor and beside him was a pool of blood and a knife.

I approached his mom and found out that she was actually dead. Her body was as cold as ice and anyone with a brain would know that his father committed suicide.

I wanted to cry for Kaito. I ran outside and saw him on the ground crying his eyes out. I tried comforting him but he was much too sad and kept on crying.

It was the first time to see him cry like that.

Unlike mine, his parents loved him. They would go on family picnics, help each other on work and they would read him stories every night, not minding his age. One happy family.

"Mom! You told me you would stay with me until the end! Does this mean, it is the end?!" He began yelling.

I kept on comforting him but still…..

2 days after that~~~~

Kaito is still depressed about his parents but atleast he's no longer crying like a baby.  
I wanted to comfort him a bit more, though.  
But how? Then I finally had an idea!  
Kaito loved zoos!  
I know going to the zoo wouldn't be much help if we're talking about somebody who just lost his family but come on! That's the only thing I could think of!

I snuck out of the house and headed off to Kaito's place.  
"Kaito! Kaito!" I began screaming while knocking the door.  
"What is it?' he asked while rubbing his left eye.  
"I know you're still depressed about your parents but we should go do something! I know, let's visit the zoo!" I grabbed his hand before he could complain.

When we finally arrived, Kaito's sadness turned into shocks of happiness. He went running "Look Gakupo, a lion!" "Wow! A panda in Paris!" "Yahoo! Look at those adorable monkeys!" He went looking and dragging me everywhere.

We stopped and tried to get some air. Then we noticed a certain poster.  
"Circus De 'Queen! Watch the amazing circus right here on XX/XX/XX at 7-10 pm! "  
A circus? Sounds interesting.  
Before I could tell Kaito he was already on his knees begging.  
"I don't know, dad might find out I snuck out and get mad." I told him  
He gave me his puppy eyes and man was he good.

"Fine!" I managed to tell him and he began jumping out of happiness, he probably forgot that his parents died.

Time skip:

Kaito and I found ourselves good seats in front.  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen! The show is about to begin!" the host said.  
The show was amazing!  
There were magicians, tamers, dancers and clowns!

But what made me depressed was seeing that most of the clowns hurt themselves to make the audience laugh. Kaito agreed with me that it was just sad.

Then, a magician asked for a volunteer in the crowd. Many raised their hands, including Kaito and myself. "Okay, how about you young man?" the magician said pointing me. Kaito pushed me a bit and I went to the ring.

"Look kid, for this trick I need you to step inside that box and put your feet up on a little board." He instructed.  
"Huh?" I was confused  
"Sigh, once you get inside the box, there would be 2 tiny cupboards. Climb on top of them and stay until the trick is done. Oh and don't move a lot" he said, was he telling me the secret?  
I nodded and then a woman presented a box/  
"Alright everybody! Now I hereby present my "Box Of Doom!" step inside young man" the magician said. I quickly got in and did as he said.  
People could see my face but not my body. I could see their faces looking scared and disgusted. Huh? I then realized that the magician was piercing daggers in the box but none of them hit me. Now I see why they're called "tricks".

After a few moments, the magician signalled me to get out and he covered the hole where my face was exposed with a handkerchief. I saw a tiny door thingy and escaped out of it and then got behind the box. The magician removed the handkerchief ant I could hear the people gasp. The woman told me to get behind the curtain SHE was holding and tah dah! There trick ended by showing me I was behind the lady the whole time and the audience clapped and cheered in amazement. So there was no magic after all?

I also found out on the tricks of magicians and it was fairly easy. Kaito was mostly impressed by the lion tamer because he was called as a volunteer.

The tamer told him to make a shape with his hands and the lions would form it. Kaito made a heart and two of the lions stood up and put their paws together forming a heart. Everybody clapped. Kaito also became friends with the lions by patting them after they formed the shape.

"Cool! I really want to join the circus!" Kaito told me.  
"Me too!" I nodded happily and we got out of the circus tent.  
But before that, the magician from before threw is hat to the audience and I caught it.  
Souvenir!

Even Kaito got what he wanted, not the job but something closer and less realistic…  
A lion!

Well 2 lions, a zookeeper told us that the lions had escaped from their cages.  
Lucky or not, the lions found US at the exit.  
The guards were not there because they were searching for the lions around the zoo.  
The lions looked at us hungrily but Kaito did something stupid but in a weird way, it worked.  
He patted the lions and talked to them.

This guy… is weird and stupid.  
The lions soon became attached to Kaito and he made them his pets.  
Yes, it was weird.

When I finally reached home, dad greeted me, angrily.  
"Where have you been?! Don't you know it's unhighly to be wandering around?" He scowled  
"I went to the circus…." I told him  
"What?! The circus? The place for freaks?! You know your rank, don't you?" he said.  
Dad almost never talks to me but he does when I'm doing something not-worth-my-rank.  
"I…" I was a bit bothered by that.  
"No, no I don't!" I growled. Father looked shocked.  
"I mean, just because I'm your son doesn't mean I have your rank! I don't want to be known as your son! I want to be known for my own actions and not of my rank!" I added angrily.  
Father glared at me coldly but I returned his glare.

"Someday father, I will be known for me and not of my rank and not as your son!" I told him  
"Oh really now? And how are you suppose to do that?!" he taunted still glaring.

_"I…. I'll join the circus and get famous!" I told him. Yes, it was stupid. Father just laughed at my words but I meant it all. "The circus? The freak cage? You think you can get famous by joining that? Ha! You must be joking!" he laughed a bit harder._

I know I might regret this but with one last glance, I grabbed my most important things and left. I left my house with tears…..

I told Kaito what had happened and then he agreed about going to join the circus. I lived at his place for a few days and then we set off.

We visited about 7 different towns on foot but we still couldn't find a hiring circus. Luckily, Kaito and I had relatives so we could stay with them when we get tired.

~~~ time skip~~~~

Kaito and I were still searching for the circus. Kaito's aunt, the owner of the house we were staying in told us to just give up and get another job. It was a good option but then, a travelling circus came just in time.

We joined it and we were given a great salary. Although, it was also a heart breaking circus.

There seemed to be a certain performer there who wouldn't get paid but instead would be abused. "Rin, the pierrot". Actually, before Kaito and I knew that master would actually abuse her, we would bully her ourselves.

We would usually just tease her and call her "freak" because she never takes her mask off but when we saw master brutally whipping her, he decided to comfort her and became her only friends.

It went on like this for years….. we would always comfort Rin. We loved Rin. Although, we had a secret that Rin didn't know about.

Kaito was given a chance to be promoted. He would be going on a worldwide-travelling luxuria circus . He would have denied if he never knew that the owner of that circus was a beautiful andloving lady who happened to take interest in him. I would be able to stay with Rin but my father found out where I worked and after I perform, there would be those servants or agents telling me that father needed me back home.

It was probably about the businesses and stuff he wanted me to take over for him because of his old age. I would always decline but now I know that it would be hopeless…..

He called me up!

**~~~~~  
Chapter end**

Hey guys! I hope you understood the story! Forgive me for typos, grammar, wrong word usage, spelling etc. but it can't be helped. And I also had a few wrong calculations here and there but please think of them as typos. I know this chapter is hard to understand but bare with me because I lost my list of ideas for this story and I didn't have any inspiration.  
I hope you understood.

___**Please Review!**___


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

**Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy the story! As always, sorry, review and I don't own vocaloid disclaimer~~~~~**

~~~~~~~  
Pierrot Hearts~~~~

Kaito's POV

I just stood there as Gakupo was crying all his tears hugging Rin who was dumbfounded at Gakupo's words. Gakupo was telling her about our secret. About his father, the job, my new business. I'm so worried right now. If only Gakupo's father never called, if only Rin was treated nicely and if I never fell in love.

"Rin…. I'm so sorry" Gakupo kept on saying. Rin was there speechless. I wanted to speak but what should I say? I was just as hopeless as the two were. I decided to approach them. I put an arm around Rin and patted Gakupo's head. That was all I could do. "I'm sorry as well, Rin" I whispered to Rin's ear. Her shocked and dumfounded face faded and turned into a sad face filled with many tears.

I turned my arm hang into a deep hug. An embrace as you may call it. The three of us cried and bid our early goodbyes.

Neru's POV

I'm really mad right now! Stupid clown ruining my relationship! Len….. why?

I decided to get some advice for revenge. But from who? I took a moment to think and then a certain person crossed my mind. The person who would only laugh at death, the mad person who would kill for her own joy, the person who may never snap out of her madness, that person is Len's ex-girlfriend, Tei Sukone.

I went to her place along with some of my girls, Gumi and Rui. We knocked at her door and opened it since it wasn't locked. "Tei? Are you here?" I asked in a low voice looking around. "Neru? Is that you?" a demented ghostly voice said. She was pretty much a psychopath.

"Yes, Tei. It's me, I need advice." I told her still searching. I saw a figure with long white hair and I could easily tell it was hers. "Hello there." she looked at us slowly like some scary witch. "Sit down." She gestured to some seats. We did as she told us to and I began talking. Tei was Len's girlfriend. She seemed really sweet and nice but then she had an addiction, to him. She would literally beat up anyone who gets near him, girl and boy, in case he becomes gay. Tei made sure she was the only one near Len. She was even expelled from our school for nearly killing some poor chick. Len got tired of her and broke up with her. That actually shocked her and I bet she never went out of her house ever since that day. She lives with her dog, so her dog is probably the one who does the shopping for her. She had long white hair, extremely dry and scarred skin, her mouth sometimes drools and she's a complete mess. She's still a bit obsessed with Len even after their breakup. She even attempted to KILL ME after she found out that I was Len's girlfriend. Although, after a few talks, we became friends. She even told me that I could come to her when I needed help. And of course, I needed help now.

"Yes, yes, I see, so you think Len is being stolen from you by some clown? A pierrot?" she said after I explained. "I don't just think, I know! Len refused to go out with me today. He never refuses! And plus, I caught him comforting that stupid thing!" I exclaimed. "I see, and you want revenge on her?" she nodded her head and I nodded in reply. "Alright, I'll give you an advice" she looked around a bit and said in a small voice. "Kill her"

Gumi and Rui gasped a bit but I kept on listening to Tei. Len was my boyfriend! I love him so much and I would do anything to get him back. "And how can I do that?" I asked Tei seriously. Tei smirked but before she could speak again Gumi and Rui rudely interrupted. "Neru! You can't be serious!" Gumi said in a worried tone. "Why not? You liked Len and of course you hated that thing! We have to kill anything that might make our Len freaky" I told her. "I know that's true, I hate that pierrot chick and I love Len but don't you think killing is a bit too much?" Rui said.

I only scowled at them. "Shut up! When did Goths get feelings anyway? Aren't you a sadist?" I taunted. Rui only gasped in annoyance and Gumi approached her with the same angered expression. "Just because I like to wear black doesn't mean I'm a Goth!" Rui exclaimed almost at tears. "Whatever! We're leaving! We're not going to be your friends ever again." Gumi glared at me and I only rolled my eyes in reply. Rui was silently crying and Gumi was still comforting her as they left us. Idiots.

"Sorry about that, they're just a bunch of traitors anyway. So tell me the plan." I told Tei and she gave a small nod in reply and she began explaining.

Rin's POV

I can't believe it! The two people who actually loved me are leaving me! I kept on crying as I hugged them. Gakupo told me he might take his leave around next week or something and Kaito would have the same date.  
"Don't worry, Rin. We promise we'll come visiting you often." Gakupo said trying to calm me even though, he himself was crying. "But…. But" I kept on weeping. Kaito ran a hand through my hair and I shut up.

I wiped away some tears and stopped crying. I blew my nose a bit and shakily stood up. "Hey guys, I'll be outside. You know, just to get some fresh air?" I told them. Gakupo wiped away his own tears and Kaito gave me a nod.

Len's POV

I just stared at the ceiling deep in thoughts. I wonder how Rin was doing? I wish I could see her again. But I just want to see her not suffering. Why can't she take off that mask? I wonder if she thinks I'm bothersome. Is she sing-wait! Dude, you're taken and you're not some playboy or anything like that!

I only sighed at my own stupidity and got up from the couch. "Mom, I'm going out." I said and went off before she could tell me "no".

I decided to head off to the circus even though I knew it was still closed. If I'm lucky, I might be able to see Rin. And I was.

When I reached the circus, I saw the short and adorable pierrot figure. She was right outside staring at the cloudy sky. I knew it would be trespassing but I decided to approach her.

Rin's POV

I stared at the sky, it looks like it would rain. I was still a bit teary but I somehow managed to resist the urge to cry, again. I closed my eyes a bit and felt an arm lazily wrapped around my head. I thought it might be Kaito's or Gakupo's but then again, it was a bit shorter and it had a nice scent, a banana scent. It felt nice and I almost fell asleep until I heard a voice.

"Hello Rin" The voice said. It was extremely familiar and when I turned my head to face the owner of that voice, I was shocked to see Len. "Len?" I asked filled with shock. He grinned and nodded.

"I see you're alright now." He said. Even though he couldn't see, I blushed. "Yes, I'm used to getting hurt anyways." I said and an awkward silence followed. I almost fell asleep when he moved his arm closer to my face making the grasp of his arm tighter.

Len's POV

Used to getting hurt. Used to getting hurt? What on earth? So that means she's always hurt? How tragic! I wanted to comfort her but the thought of seeing her always getting hurt made me lost for my words. I only hugged her tighter with one arm.

"Hey Rin…." I said after a long silence. "Hm?" she sounded a bit sleepy. "Don't you have any injuries at all? I mean, you were kicked by a group of girls with heels!" I exclaimed worriedly. "And you're used to it? I'm surprised you're still alive." I added. She only looked away but I grabbed her face to make her look at me.

"Look Len, I don't get hurt, okay? I'm okay! I'm as happy as ever! So please don't get sad or worried, your happiness is my happiness!" She obviously lied. I was a bit anguished by her lying, any person with a brain would know she was hurt.

"Rin….." I looked away and trailed off a bit but I faced her right after. I gave her an angry face and said in angry voice "Please don't lie to me, I don't like liars at all. Don't you even dare lie to me again!" I said and left off with tears in my eyes.

Rin's POV

I was dumbfounded by Len's words. Hate? Liar? Well, who wouldn't hate a liar? I'm a liar, so of course he hates me.

I looked at the ground and felt my heart drop. I wanted to cry. I wanted to release all the pain, I wanted everything to end. Why is life always throwing many bad things at me? Why are all the good things I have suddenly disappearing from me? Why do I always feel pain? Why can't I live a happy life? Why do people love to hurt me? Why do people hate me? Why ?!

Len's POV

I felt really guilty. I felt like some cold-blooded killer. I mean, I hurt Rin by indirectly telling her I hate her when the truth is that I really love and care about her. I wanted to comfort her but I lost control and ended up hurting her more. I wanted all her tears to fade away along with the pain but I made her sadder and emotionally hurt.

I walked away with tears filling my eyes. Rin, why? Why did I hurt you? I love you! There, I said it! I love her, I love her much more than Neru. I fell in love with her at first sight. Her life seems very valuable to me. I want to stay with her forever and comforting her when she feels pain. I love her so much I would die for her! I-

Neru's POV

I left Tei's place satisfied. I got all the information I needed. All I'm waiting for is the day of the closing night. Yes, I'm so excited, poor thing has no idea what's coming for her.

I then heard a lovely and familiar voice. It was probably muttering something. I think it was "Rin….. I love you…. Rin…." It repeated. I peeked at the direction the voice came from and I saw Len, my boyfriend, crying. He was muttering those words under his breathe and he was covering his eyes with his right arm. What did that clown do now?

_**-  
**_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm also sorry for the usual typos, spelling and grammar. As well as the story rush. I just hope you enjoy this story, though! By the way, be sure to vote on the poll at my page on which couple I should do next! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad News and Author's Note

**Hey there everyone! I decided to put more effort in this story since I'm almost done! I'll finish this first, then work on some chapters on "Who Cares If World Is Yours?" and then work on the voted story. By the way, I already put the poll on my profile and don't be afraid to ask or PM. Forgive me for the typos, grammar, spelling and others. I hope you enjoy!**

Discalimer: I don't own vocaloid.

**~~~~~~  
**_**Pierrot Hearts**_

Rin's POV

I was resting my head on the ground. I felt a few tears run down my cheek and I pulled my mask up a bit to wipe them away. But when I was finally able to touch the tears, I bursted out crying. Why? *Hic* Kaito and Gakupo? *Hic* Why? Len!

I kept on having my tear fest all alone. I cried hard but silent. I didn't want to hurt or get hurt anymore, I wanted comfort but I wanted to be alone, I wanted to be loved but I didn't want to hurt the ones I loved, I wanted happiness but my sadness is what makes others happy, I wanted, I hated, I refused, I accepted, I get hurt, I love, I wish, I hope, I…. need.

Len's POV

I felt somebody was following me after that. But I didn't care much, all I could care about was Rin and everything I said and did to her. I wish she would just take that stupid mask off! Why couldn't she admit she's hurt? Sigh….

I was still in tears when I arrived home. I didn't even tell my mom that I already arrived, instead, I ran all the way to my room to cry all my tears out.

Rin's POV

It was already night time. Kaito and Gakupo were probably exhausted so they went to sleep. I pretended to be sleeping with them but I wasn't. I rested my arms on my legs and placed my head on my arms. I was still thinking about everything that happened today. Bullied by a bunch of girls so early in the morning, Gakupo and Kaito's secret, Len's hatred towards me and everything. I grabbed my necklace and looked at the marbles, they were really pretty. I wish I could find a good friend to put in that empty marble. Len maybe? But maybe he doesn't really like me or thinks of me as his friend.

I only sighed and put the necklace back in its usual place. I went over to Kaito and Gakupo's sleeping spot and of course, slept.

Len's POV

I couldn't sleep at all! I was finished crying but the thought of Rin kept hunting me. "Please…. Be alright. Please don't lie, please, if you want to, just cry." I muttered to myself and kept on turning to find a comfortable spot but failed. I hugged my pillow tightly and heard the strong rain outside. The storm… it sounds like crying. The loud thunder, the whines, the lightning, the pain shown and the raindrops, the tears. The tears Rin should not be afraid to cry out, the whines she should complain about and the pain she that she should show.

Rin's POV

"Wake up Rin!" I could feel Kaito's shaking. "What is it?" I woke up tiredly. "Master's home!" He said in a half-worried tone. My eyes widened in shock but then again, he was coming back today. I stretched my arms a bit along with my legs and Kaito helped me get up.

"Sigh, are we going to practice today?" I asked him and he sadly nodded. I sighed and stumbled a bit as I tried to walk. Kaito gave me a mournful look and decided to lift me up and carry me. "Kaito…" I wanted him to let me go but I was much too tired. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Don't worry, Rin. You're really light so I don't have much troubles carrying you." He smiled at me. I looked away and nodded. "Alright~~" I said and Gakupo came to us. "Rin! Kaito!" Gakupo looked worried and I knew it was bad news. "Master told me that somebody called us and.." he looked away and faced us once again and raised his voice "Change of plans, we're leaving this afternoon."

"What?!" Kaito and I asked in unison. "Master told us that we should forget about practicing and just ready ourselves." He looked away again. Kaito and I gave each other worried looks. "No… no!" I said. I knew when they'd leave but I never figured that this would be the end…. This afternoon?!

"Rin…. We're-" Kaito put me on the ground and got on one knee and began hugging me. Gakupo joined us. "Rin, we promise we'd think of you 24/7 and remember that we both love you so much!" Kaito kept on repeating to me. I hugged him as tightly as ever.

"Rin…." He said. "Will you be okay?" He asked me. "I patted his head and said "Of course, I will always be okay." I lied. I regretted lying to him, I mean, this might be the last time I'll ever see them and I'm lying? Sigh, I'm such a failure.

**Hi guys! Sorry for the really short chapter. It's just that I was planning to make this an author's note but I read the rules in fanfiction so yeah. I'm here to advertise for you to vote on my new poll. Which story should I create once I finish this story? By the way, Trusts, Traumas and Tsunderes will NOT be a choice anymore as well as Unheard Voices because I'm focusing on Rin stories now.**


	8. Chapter 8: End of The Show

**Wow, it's been a while since I last updated, no? Hah, sorry about that. Got lazy, got busy and stuff. Gomenasai! Well, let's just hurry this up. Um….. sorry for future typos (they can't be helped) and story rush. **

**Oh right, by the way, I'm going to use 3****rd**** person POV here. You'll find out who's POV I'm talking about soon. I'm currently in the 3****rd**** person POV mood right now (Wait, what did I just say?)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own vocaloid but I do own 2 dogs! Okay, unrelated…**

_**Pierrot Hearts**_

"How dare you! That's the third mistake today!" Master said whipping the poor blonde. "I'm so sorry" She cried out. Yes, everything was still the same. He whipped her, she was abused, although, there is one thing that changed: _No one was there for her anymore_

No one would be there to comfort her  
No one would wipe away the blood she shed  
No one would be there for her.

It's already been days since Kaito and Gakupo had left her. It's already been days since she last felt comfort and happiness.

"I'll be back" her master said as he left the scene. The poor girl had tears on her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She bit her lip as one of the tears escaped. "Help…" she muttered.

"Mom!" Len yelled grabbing his banana/ breakfast **(Oh my glob, please don't think of anything perverted!)**

"Yes dear?" Len's mother asked from the kitchen. "Miku, Mikuo, Neru, some girls and I are going to the circus tonight so I might come home late." Len said taking a bite off his food. "Aw…. Lenny don't you want to go with your family?" His mother asked in a childish tone which Len only rolled his eyes at. "Mom!" He whined. "Just kidding" Mrs. Kagamine giggled.

Len finished eating his food and looked at himself at the nearby mirror. "_Wow, I look like someone who has insomnia" _he thought scratching his hair. He then prepared himself for going out.

"See you later, mom" Len waved as he exited his house. "Bye darling!" his mother called out leaving the poor boy blushing when most of his neighbors heard.

"So that's all I have to do?" Neru asked Tei who gave a silent nod. "But what if—" "Shush, shush" It will work! I'm sure of it" Tei said covering the blonde's mouth with her finger.

"Alright, well I-" the girl was interrupted by a yelling girl. "Hey Neru!" a young tealette waved her hands at her _friend._ "Hey Miku" Neru gave her a fake smile. "So what's going on?" Miku asked skipping towards Neru. "Hey Miku, sorry but can't you see I'm busy with—" Neru made gesture at Tei, or so she thought, somehow, Tei had disappeared. "Uh, nevermind"

"Okeeee, hey aren't you excited for tonight?" Miku asked Neru with her twinkly eyes  
"Tonight?" Neru gave her questioning look  
"Circus? Closing night?" Miku said trying to make Neru remember  
"Oh right, _right_" Neru said adding a bit of mischief on her last word  
"Huh?" Miku tilted her head in a questioning way  
"Er, nothing Miku!" Neru stuttered waving her hands around.

_I just can't wait for tonight_

"Oh yeah, hey Neru!" Miku practically yelled despite the fact Neru was right in front of her  
"What?!" Neru yelled back annoyed that Miku almost got her deaf  
"We should hang out at my place for today! Len's already there! I think" Miku smiled  
"Well…." A smile crept on Neru's face but it immediately disappeared when she saw a hiding Tei's face.  
"Sorry but I'm busy " Neru crossed her arms. _'I'm going to do this for him anyways'_

Miku gave Neru a shocked expression. Neru would **never** refuse such an offer especially if Len's there.  
"What?" Neru asked noticing Miku's expression. "Y-you…" Miku pointed almost directly at Neru's face stuttering. Miku shook off her shocked feeling and gave Neru a bright smile. "Okay!" Miku beamed and skipped off.

Neru uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh once Miku left. Tei put an arm around her "Let's go now". Neru and Tei made their way to the circus and found some of the performers. "Excuse me!" Neru kept trying to get attention from them. "Excuse me! Hello?" she kept repeating. Soon, Tei struck a nerve and yelled "Excuse me!" but she yelled it in a seductive voice.

The performers stopped their chatting and looked at the duo. '_Phew, it's a good thing they're males' _Neru thought. "Hey there, boys" Tei started off seductively putting a finger under the chin of one performer. Apparently, that performer blushed. "U-uh, hey ladies! Wh-what brings you here?" The performer asked stuttering.

"Oh just some business" Neru smirked. "Business?" another performer asked as Neru waltzed closer to him. "Well you see, one of your _performers_ here have been misbehaving" Neru said in a disgustingly cute way with her batting eyes. "Misbehaving?" the performer asked and Neru nodded cutely with a seemingly pitiful face. "How and whom?" the performer asked. Neru hid a grin, that larger of a Chesire cat's, right after hearing this.

Neru brushed off some bangs covering her face. "The way is pretty… rough to explain" Neru looked away, pretending to be pitiful, and Tei countered her gesture by placing an arm on her shoulder and frowning. Unfortunately, the performers bought it. "But I we'd be happy to tell you who has been bad" Tei smiled. The performers looked at each other, then to the girls, and nodded. "Who on earth would hurt you?" One of them asked. Neru did her best to hide a smirk. "The one misbehaving is..." Neru started as she looked back at the performers, putting on another pitiful face. "Rin, the pierrot" Tei added anger when she said her name. She loved Len just as much as Neru does, she's already okay with having him with Neru but there was no way she'd give him to someone with such low class.

"Rin?" one performer asked. "I knew that mime would be trouble!" The other said smashing his fist on the wall. "Alright, we'll help you if you have any plans of revenge. That chick's been nothing but a mess ever since she came. I mean, she _**always**_ angers master" he said. Tei and Neru gave them bright smiles "Thank you"

"Actually, the crime she had committed was so harsh that only **death** can be used as vengeance" Tei gave them both a serious look. The two gave her shocked expressions and Neru looked away doing her best to hide her laughter. "Wow, I knew she was trouble but I never knew she'd be _that_ much of a trouble" one performer said, eyes still widened. Tei only gave him a nod. "Neru is a very pitiful girl and having that _clown_ messed up her life in more ways than one. She even betrayed us! We thought she was her friend but who knew she'd be such a backstabber?" Tei looked like she actually meant it, which she had not. "But she barely goes outside" One of the performers said and Tei, again, nodded. "Roses have thorns, darling" she said.

"She bullied me, my friends and even my family. She threatened to kill me once and she even pushed me off the stairs which caused my head to ache for days! She would always hurt and abuse me. She killed my pet fish and broke my dog's leg! And- and-" Neru's eyes were now filled with fake tears as she collapsed on the floor. "There, there…" Tei patted her head. Tei glanced at the two boys who were already on the edge of crying. "Poor thing.." One started. "Yes, who knew that _thing_ could be so…." The other spatted out the word "thing".

"Yes, yes. We thought long and hard about it, and we decided she needs to pay. We're not really the violent o-or vengeful type of people but seriously, Rin's gone too far" Tei gave them an extremely fake yet believable pained look. The two performers gave them reassuring nods. "Of course, she must pay!" One of them clenched his fist and waved it around. Tei smiled and nodded and Neru smirked, unnoticed.

"B-but how?" The performer asked. "Tonight" Tei started off. "We heard that the pierrot is going to balance on a unicycle on one of those high-ropes thingy. Wouldn't it be nice to cut the rope?" Tei grinned as she tilted her head, letting her hair fall. "Wait, so you're saying we should…." Tei nodded. "But wouldn't that be—" Tei shook her head. "Are you sure that's-" Tei nodded. "Wouldn't we get-" Tei shook her head. "Well, that's our plan. Although, if you actually pity that _monster_ and not Neru, then, well….." "No! We do pity uh-" One performer said. "Neru" Neru said as she stood up. "My name's Neru" she said and put up her hand, for handshaking. "And I'm Tei" Tei followed Neru's gesture.  
"Teiru and Muyo" the performers shook their hands. "We promise we'll help you. You can even watch the show later on so you can witness the monster pierrot's death" Teiru smirked. "Thanks" the demon girls said in unison. "Um, we'll be taking our leave now" Tei said as she and Neru waved "goodbye" to the two.

When the two girl left the sight of the boys, they couldn't help but laugh like there was no tomorrow. "Haha! Wow, you're so amazing! Have you ever considered acting?" Tei asked laughing. "Haha! Thanks, you were amazing as well! I can't b-believe they fell for it!" Neru laughed wiping her hand n her shirt. "Ew, I can't believe I shook hands with a circus freak! I mean, have you seen that dude's face? Teiru didn't look bad but Muyo looked like some freakish clown!" Neru said, still laughing. "Haha, right on! Teiru didn't look too bad but ew, that guy's hand was so sticky! Geez, what a pain in the butt!" Tei laughed wiping her hand on her shirt as well. The two couldn't help but have a laugh feast. "H-hey" Tei said wiping off a tear, now putting on her serious voice. "You're watching tonight, right? Can I come? I want to see her suffer. Don't worry, I have money." Tei asked.

Neru looked at Tei for a while. "You? Come with me? Hah! I'd be an idiot!" Neru laughed. "Wh-what?! Hey, aren't we friends?" Tei asked, shocked at Neru's sudden change. "Friends? Hah! This is only a once in a lifetime thing! Why would anyone want to befriend a psychopath like you?" Neru laughed even harder than before. Tei was hurt, she thought that Neru wouldn't betray her. Sure, she was a psychopath, she didn't deny that fact. Although, she thought Neru was her friend."Neru…" she muttered, brokenhearted. Normally, Tei would be pushing Neru down, break some of her bones, punch her and kick her and maybe stab her until she could barely breathe, but Tei's heart was so broken, that the only thing she could do was run. Run away.

_I'm so sorry, Rin. I was wrong. I shouldn't have been friends with her in the first place. Please forgive me. Oh God, please, if possible, please let Rin survive this. I'll change! Promise! Just let her live! _

_Lights_

Everywhere….. some were colored, some were extremely bright and some were just… well, lights.

_Platforms_

Not only platforms, trampolines, hula-hoops, bars and other items were there as well, and a high-rope

_Performers_

Of course, they were the ones who worked hard for this

Len looked at the stage and sighed. He was very excited, mostly for Rin's part. And at the same time, he was scared. He was afraid she'd hurt herself, as always.

"Ladies and gentlemen!... and gays. The show shall begin in…. well 0 seconds!" the comedic host started off. Len only rolled his eyes at its cheesiness.

Meanwhile, Neru couldn't get s certain thing off her head. _Tei, I'm sorry but…._

Neru couldn't get that off her head. She just realized smething. She has hurt everyone. Her friends, she has hurt her friends. And she did pity Rin a bit. _No, no, I deserve to be happy! I can only be happy with Len! Friends? Who needs them? You've got an extremely hot boyfriend! And you can't let some idiot mime get him, right?_

Neru kept thinking about this as the performances were being shown.

It was almost the end. Rin took a peek at the stage. It was almost her turn. "Gulp…. What would master do to me if I fail? Wait, what if I fall?" Rin asked herself as she looked at the deathly high high-rope.

_I can only pray_

"Is that her?"  
"Of course it's her!"  
"That bastard! I hope she dies soon!"  
"Don't worry, she will"  
"Oh right, haha!"

Len: _"There she is! Hm, a unicycle on a high-rope? Old but still"  
_Rin:_ "Sigh, here I go. I hope I don't fail…. Gulp"  
_Neru_: "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I was wrong!"  
_Miku_: " Yummy, this popcorn's delicious!"_

Neru got up from her seat. "Hey Neru, where are you going?" Miku asked, her words muffled by the popcorn in her mouth. "Somewhere" "Can I come?" "No!"

Neru hurried backstage, she ignored the security guards chasing after her. _I need to hurry_

With a few twists and speed-ups, Neru lost the guards and found Muyo and Teiru. "You guys! Don't… " but it was already too late. The rope had neen cut. "No!"

Rin did her best to balance on the rope. _Almost there._ When suddenly, she felt something, a bump. She felt herself fall. _'Oh no! I couldn't have lost balance!'_ she thought as she fell. She felt a tear, no, she felt tears escape her eyes, she was going to die. Then she realized, why was she so afraid to die? If she did die, then she wouldn't have to feel loneliness, pain and guilt. She wouldn't have to lie. She didn't have anything else to live for anyway. She no longer had any friends nor family. She could just die right there, I mean, there was nothing to live for, anyways.

_But then again, there is also nothing to die for._

Right when Rin expected a strong impact on the floor, she felt something else. It was hard, yes, but it was soft enough to save her. She opened her eyes and tried to look down, but the person had already beaten her by giving her the most loving hug. She could already guess who it was by the scent of his cologne.

"L-len?" she stuttered trying to break their hug but Len tightened it making it impossible for her to get away. "Len…" her voice softened and she began crying. The bad memories, memories of master's abuse, the bullying, the ignorance of her parents and the leaving of her best friends.. The good memories, of meeting Len, playing with Kaito and Gakupo and the time she received the necklace. Everything.

She cried it all out. "There, there, it's okay. Cry. It's alright. Let out all your pain! Express it! There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Len kept repeating. It was quiet so that not everyone could hear, but loud enough for Rin to hear. Len patted her head and slowly removed her mask. His eyes widened when he saw her wounds and scars but he gave her a smile right after. Her cries got louder and louder, making him happier and happier. "There, there…. If you want I shall cry with you. I-it's okay, Rin! Just cry! Look, no one is sad or mad or anything! Just cry, you shouldn't keep it all to yourself. Express them. The hurt, the pain, the loneliness! Everything! Please, do what you want. It's okay, It's alright." Len gave RIn a nice pat on her back as she kept crying.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Thanks for helping me, for being with me, for loving me. You made me remember the person who I forgot, the person who was happy. Who knew, that person's joy was just hidden by her sadness. I should've let that sadness out so I could find that bliss. Thank you so much._

_**~STORY END~**_

~~~**  
Yup that's the end, sorry if you wasted your time reading this. Your fault if you hated it, not mine, I'm just a person. (Some dude: No you're not) Well, sorry if it's rushed. Oh and here's how all of them set out.**

**Rin now lives with Len and his family and they later on got married**

**Kaito married the woman of his life, Meiko and they both have children: Kaiko and Meito and they are friends with RIn and Len's future children, Rei and Rui**

**Gakupo met some woman (either Gumi or Luka, you decide) and they often visit RIn and Len\**

**Neru and Len broke up. Neru then sees Tei again and they became friends again, same as Rui and Miki. Neru and Tei then became lesbians (just kidding, they married Muyo and Teiru)**

**Master's company got bankrupt and he's now working as Gakupo's …. janitor.**

**Mikuo and Miku are well…. Mikuo and Miku**

…

**Well, that escalated quickly. Sigh, it's gonna be hard to see this one go but I am proud of it. Thaks to all of you who has read, reviewed, followed and favorite-ed. Your actions meant a lot to me. Thanks to all. Really. So…. Um, derp, derpy derpina doop**

**_**

\_/

\_/

|  
REVIEW 


End file.
